The present invention relates to a training aid for drilling arm and foot muscles, and more particularly a training aid which is detachably mounted around wrists and ankle of users.
Such a training aid is known and is commercially available. The known training aid comprises a bag made of canvas containing a number of small balls made of lead. Such a training aid is mounted around the wrist and ankle of a user and is fixed thereon by means of strings or bands. However, upon mounting when the bag is deformed circularly, there are formed wrinkles in an inner surface of the bag. Therefore, the user feels difficulty in using. Moreover when the user wears such a training aid directly around his wrist and ankle and moves hard and violently, the skin of wrist and ankle portions might be injured. Moreover the amount of balls in the bag which constitute a load for training cannot be changed and thus, it is impossible to adjust the load or weight in accordance with muscle power of the user. Therefore, the user must prepare a plurality of aids having different weights. Further, since the known training aid is fixed to the user only by the strings or bands, when the strings or bands are loosened or disconnected, the training aid might be accidentally removed from the user. This is sometimes very dangerous.